


Nothing More Than This.

by Trash_McTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Underswap, Cole Breaks Reader's heart, Cole is a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone else in the undertale cast, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, High school crushes, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Relationships, Please read, Reader is an oblivious idiot, Shh, Someone stop me, Uhhh Stretch is a lovesick fool, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), WHY DID I WRITE ANOTHER ONE, Wack, but hes plot development, i love this, please enjoy, what an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_McTrash/pseuds/Trash_McTrash
Summary: It was never meant to be this way.Two highschool friends you still kept in contact with five years after graduation.One you've been in love with for years.The other that's been in love with you for years. And he's dealt with you getting your heart broken over and over again.And your skeletal best friend allows you to find comfort in his bed and his body.You don't know how you came to this point with Stretch, really.THERE IS MORE CHAPTERS AO3 IS JUST BEING A DICKANGST OOF.ANGST.





	Nothing More Than This.

**Author's Note:**

> Cole finally pulls the last straw.  
> You can't take it.  
> You visit your old friend Stretch.

_Fucking Cole._

 

You swear on your own fucking life, you're going to kill that dickhead. God, what an asshole. 

 

You go on over after finally gathering the courage to tell him how you feel after literal _years_ of buildup and hesitance. And Finally

 _Finally_ when you gain the courage, he tells you this:

 

_"Y/n. Listen, I do have feelings for you too, you just...It's just...There's a lot I'm going through right now, can you wait for me?"_

 

And you believed him. You said yes easily, telling him to take his time, that you'd wait for him as long as he needs. He kissed you on the cheek and told you he was excited for the two of you too! You'd give him as much time as he needs. 

 

You believed his lie, thinking that "Finally! You'll get together with the guy you've had a huge massive crush on since high school!" But no. _But NOOO._

 

That's just not how life works anymore apparently. 

 

Your dumb hopeful ass has been up because you couldn't stop thinking about him ~~and also because you were binge-watching the new season of your favorite Netflix show but that's not important right now.~~

 

Anyway, you were on your phone checking your social medias, only to be met with the sight of Cole. 

 

Kissing 

 

 _Someone Else_.

 

Of course you read the caption, and of course he was celebrating his new found relationship with his new significant other. This was fine. This was fiiiiine. 

 

Yep. Totally fucking **fine.**

 

Then you just. Couldn't do it anymore. There go your tears. There goes your heart. It's on the floor, bleeding, dirtied, and trashed. 

 

Only angry wailing and quieted curses fill your apartment, your mind went rampant and you threw your phone across the room and shut the Netflix off. 

 

He _lied_ to you. He led you on. He couldn't even bother to straight out reject you. What an ass. How could he?

 

_What an **ass.**_

 

You know this isn't the first time Cole has done something like this to you either. Except he didn't know about your feelings when he went out with different guys and girls. 

 

That was just you being a secret jealous prick that was too scared to share her feelings. So that wasn't entirely on him. I mean, he was still touchy and nice and funny and charming every time you hung out with him. But that contributed to the heart hurty even more. 

 

You were really good friends. And Cole knew that. 

 

But he's never pulled something like this before. _Never_. You thought you meant more to him than that. You thought you were close enough to the point where he would be comfortable just rejecting you and being friends with you. 

 

But he lied. 

 

Did he really not care about you or your feelings? Did you really mean that little to him?

 

You were obvious about the fact that you liked him too. You dropped everything to go be with him when he needed it. If he wanted you over, you were over in a heartbeat. Whether it be to meet and approve of his new love interest or to just drink, have pizza, and marathon bad animated movies. You were there. Laughing hard at his jokes, blushing every time he'd touch or hold you. 

 

You're thinking too much. You can't give him any more of your time. 

 

Distraction is what you need. _Distraction is just across the hall._

 

Your body went on autopilot as you left your apartment, and found yourself in front of your best friend's door.  

 

You knocked your routine shave and haircut rhythm on the door (so Stretch would know it's you), to be greeted by the sight of your skeletal ~~fuckbud-~~ _friend!!!_. FRIEND. 

 

“y/n, it's _three_ in the goddamned morning. are you good, honey?” He drawled in a sleepy tone. 

 

There Stretch is. In all of his beautifully, messy, and disheveled glory. He's in that signature orange hoodie of his, clearly looking like he just rolled out of bed. He's got a cigarette resting in his mouth (He only smokes when his brother isn't home or asleep). His track pants are revealing the top parts of his pelvis. 

 

~~Damn, he looks good.~~

 

He rests his forearm on the doorframe and leans over you, pulling the cigarette out of his teeth, twirling it between his phalanges. 

 

As he takes in your appearance, looking you up in down in your ratty old t-shirt from a music festival he performed at and some old shorts. Stretch notices your eyes, red and puffy from crying and your lips are dry and so is your mouth. 

 

He couldn't help but find you beautiful, even in your disheveled, messy, heartbroken state. He's a sucker for you. 

 

“Later. Is Blue here?”

 

“alphys’ place, why?-” He smiles knowingly, feeling himself get excited already.

 

_damnit stretch, you horndog. calm the fuck down, maybe she actually wants to talk for once?_

 

“Good.” You grab him by his hood and crash your lips against his teeth. You sigh at the familiar taste of honey and ash, letting yourself melt against him. 

 

He responds by lifting you up and bringing you inside, kissing you back with matched intensity and a pleased hum. 

 

“should've told me that this is what you came for, chickadee~.” He growls out with a chuckle. Stretch loves the feeling of your lips against his. He's so glad you never put down a no kissing rule in the arrangement the two of you had.

 

Your lips taste so good, so soft. He doesn't think he'd be able to help himself. 

 

You hurriedly shove your hands up his hoodie, raking your fingernails over his ribs just the way he likes, and you enjoy the shiver you gain from him. 

 

“lemme guess, cole doing his dumb shit again?” He says whilst his teeth graze that _one_ spot on your neck, his hands tugging you inside with ease. Gripping and squeezing the swell of your ass. 

 

“Ugh...Why are you _always_ right, Stretch?” You tug his hoodie off of him with the ease as he does the same to your nasty old pajama shirt. 

 

_He still can't believe you've kept that shirt after all these years._

 

" 'cause i know you that well, and because you were yellin' that dumbass' name before you came over here." And soon enough you found yourself in Stretch's messy room that still smelled faintly of the pheromones and weed he was smoking with you just the week before. 

 

"Ever so observant as always, Stretch. Help me forget, why don't you?" Your tone is full of fake bravado, Stretch notes. 

 

"it's always m'pleasure, doll." He adds with a predatory grin. The signs of his magic flaring up in arousal is very much present in his pants and his joints, glowing through the fabric in his clothes. 

 

And your pants were off, his pants were off. And he helped you forget over, and over and _over_ again. 

 

Magic tongue reaching and licking so many places. His wandering hands, his magic. The same wonderful song and dance that erases all the woes from your mind, just for a while. 

 

He's called Stretch for a reason, hehe. 

 

The both of you were panting as Stretch flopped over beside you to grab a post-sex cig, and lit it up. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. He not-so subtly raised his eyebrows in question.

 

"What?"

 

_Please don't ask. Please don't ask about what happened._

 

"so...i know i'm not one to pry after we do this, but, this seems more than just cole payin' more attention to someone other than you."

 

He squeezes your hip gently, rubbing gentle circles on your skin. Stretch is so clearly trying to coax you into telling him what brought you here. 

 

Usually it works for you, but you seriously don't wanna get into it today. Open up the wound to your best friend, and have him possibly scold and threaten the shit out of your other friend. 

 

Not today. Not today. 

 

You roll over, facing away from him. Your body language screaming 'Not happening buddy.'

 

"Please. Let's not talk about this today. In the morning?" 

 

Stretch pouts to himself. There's a heavy sigh and the feeling of his skeletal kiss on your shoulder. You shudder and sigh. You hear Stretch move over to put his cigarette out in his ashtray, then hear the tell-tale creak of him getting out of bed.  

 

The rustle of fabric meets your ears as Stretch gets himself dressed. From the corner of your eye you see him in a black tank top and his track pants from earlier. 

 

Sitting up, you look at Stretch as he comes over to your side of his bed, his dark sockets with the tiniest pinpricks of light staring straight into your soul. 

 

Your best friend has always been able to tell whatever the hell is wrong with you. 

 

Stretch has always been able to read your tells. You're one of the easiest people on the planet for him to read. 

 

He's practically known you for as long as Cole's known you. 

 

"you always come to me when you're heartbroken, doll. i hate seeing you like this."

He presses a kiss to your forehead and pulls his hoodie over you. 

 

Before you know it, you're smelling his hoodie. The comforting scent of honey and orange scented smoke surrounding you. 

 

You glance up at Stretch, grateful for the darkness of his room because you're blushing like a mad man, save for the moon peeking through his bedroom window. 

 

Stretch always manages to say the right things at the right times. 

 

"i'm always here for you chickadee, don't you know that?"

 

Then the damn holding your tears back breaks. 

You start crying, tears coming out like a waterfall. Your sniffling and sobbing. Letting it all out, ugly crying, and Stretch whispers sweet nothings to you. 

 

"angel…" His hands cup your cheeks with a hold so gentle. Holding you like a prized treasure. tr

 

"I...I! He just. I thought...I thought I meant more to him than that!" You cry out, leaning into his touch. 

 

"i know angel, i know." Whilst he wipes away your tears, you continue on. 

 

"Kiss it better. Make it better. Make _me_ better, Papy." His real nickname falling from your lips in a quiet whisper. You say it such a tone that it sounds like a prayer.

 

"always, y/n. always." He matches your quiet tone. 

 

Then he crawls into his bed, under the sheets, over you, and kisses you like his life depends on it. And you match him with the same desperation.  

 

Running his hands over you. Memorizing every single curve on your body like it's the last time he's ever gonna feel it. 

 

Worshipping you like a goddess. Like you deserve. And he takes you again, and again. Gently. Lovingly.  

 

And you let him. Soaking it up. Enjoying all of it and feeling him and loving on him just the same. 

 

You're curled up against him slowly falling asleep, resting on his sternum. His phalanges running through the tresses of your hair. 

 

"I don't deserve you, Stretch." You drawl, sounding as spent as ever. 

 

And you're out. Asleep on him. Just like that.

You're so cute.

 

Stretch's cheeks are tinted and glowing a creamsicle orange. He's half naked for the second time that night, with you sleeping next to him. He brushes some hair behind your ear, and stares at your sleeping face.

 

You smelling his hoodie looking as adorable as shit.  Your hair so blissfully messed up after sex. Your bashful eyes looking up at him in the moonlight. You, naked in his bed wearing nothing else but his hoodie. You, clenching around him. You asking him to make you feel better with tears in your eyes, you kissing him back with the same intensity. Falling asleep on him. Smoking with him, holding him, laughing with him. Going places, running away with him over the years. 

You've done everything with him. Been everywhere with him.

 

He loves you. 

 

Stars, he loves you. 

 

Stretch knows that he's so _boned._ Falling for his best friend who's in love with a human that can't even catch a hint, a human that doesn't care about you. 

 

And frankly, if the closest he can get to being with you is offering you his body and his bed when you're heartbroken and melancholy, then he'll take it. He'lltake what he can get when he's with you. 

 

As long as he can kiss you, as long as he can hold you. He doesn't care. He doesn't care if it hurts. 

As long as he can be near you, he wants nothing more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULDNT BE WRITING ANOTHER ONE BUT I LOVE STRETCH AND THIS IDEA SO MUCH  
> PLEASE ENJOY HERE'S MY TUMBLR  
> [Tumbly!! go yell at me and ask questions abt my fics now so i can world build more](https://trashmcwrites.tumblr.com/post/184613651733/update-tonight-boys)


End file.
